Some technologies are known to provide semiconductor devices with a shielding function or an antenna function. Examples of such technologies include shielding semiconductor elements and other components mounted on circuit boards from electromagnetic waves, providing antennas for circuit boards on which semiconductor elements and other components are mounted, covering semiconductor elements and other components mounted on circuit boards with shields and then covering the structures with antennas, providing antennas for first surfaces of circuit boards, the first surfaces being on the reverse sides of second surfaces on which semiconductor elements and other components are mounted, and providing antennas for rear surfaces of packages including semiconductor elements and other components. In addition, forming conductive layers to surround signal wiring layers in view of propagation characteristics of signals transmitted from and received by antennas is also a known technology (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4,379,004, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-519916, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-158742, 2001-292026, and 2007-005782)
For example, a module (a semiconductor device including semiconductor elements) provided with a shielding part functioning as a shield and an antenna part functioning as an antenna may be mounted on a circuit board such as a motherboard to constitute a device. In this case, however, the size of the device may be increased. The shielding part and the antenna part may be integrated together to constitute the module. In this case, however, processing of components or electrical connection during assembling of the module may become complicated, and the module may fail to achieve desired properties and reliability.